Conventional systems for providing information to users typically involve storing user identifications in a database, determining from the users the attributes of the types of information they would like to be provided, associating those attributes with the user identification in the database, and then using the attributes to provide the users information that the users would like to be provided. Users may then receive information feeds that include information related to the attributes of their choosing. However, such conventional systems often have attributes associated with the users that are no longer relevant to the users as a result of users neglecting to update the attributes in a timely fashion as their information needs change, and therefore provide the users with either information considered irrelevant or excessive by the users, to the point that the users may become overwhelmed and ignore the information or delete the information without reading it—consequently, important information may become lost in a sea of less important information.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved system and method to provide information to a plurality of users with an ability to better ensure that information provided to the users is consistently relevant to the users' current needs with minimal effort on the part of the users.